Wedding Blues
by Russet Fox
Summary: Score's two best friends are getting married. So why isn't he happy? (S/H) Please R/R
1. Default Chapter

Title: WEDDING BLUES  
Author: Russet Fox aka Liz   
Pairings: A little P/H, mostly S/H  
Disclaimer: Diadem belongs to John Peel. Believe me, if I owned it, i would keep writing more books!!!  
Summary: Score's two best friends are getting married. So why isn't he happy?  
  
Hey Guys! I was watching "wild weddings" on TLC and i thought that the diadem triangle o' love (haha Kirstie) could use a wild wedding of its own. I'm planning on their being maybe three or four chappies, this is only the first.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
Score adjusted his tie in front of a large piece of polished metal that passed for a mirror on Ordin. There was going to be a wedding in a few hours, and though it wasn't his, he was unaccountably nervous. A small boy - a page, his King Arthur knowledge told him - knocked on the open door and gave a curt bow. "Lady Helaine wishes to see you, Master Score." Score had adapted marginally to all the bowing and scraping that came with being "nobility" in his two weeks on Ordin. The occasion? The wedding between Helaine and Pixel, of course.   
  
Score hadn't seen it coming. Sure, he'd teased Pixel about their blonde companion, but then there'd been emergencies and power-hungry wizards. And somehow, in all that time, he'd missed the tender glances and softness he'd assumed accompanied love. It was just Pixel, methodical and nerdy, and Helaine, stubborn and athletic, and then Pixel with his arm around Helaine, announcing their intentions to marry, with Score gaping on the couch.   
  
It hadn't been a long engagement. In fact, they made arrangements to travel to Ordin perhaps a week later, Score tagging along, feeling about as useful as a third sleeve on a sweater.   
  
Score took one last look into the mirror, confirmed his usual studliness, and followed the page. Helaine probably wanted help fighting with her father again.   
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Helaine, your visits are rare and usually have a point. What have you come to have granted this time?" Lord Votrin grumbled. This seemed to be everyone's cue to look down into their plates. Finally Helaine dropped her savage knife loudly on her plate.   
  
"I'm getting married father."  
  
"Devil's bones you are! Who would have you?"   
  
"Uh... that would be me." Pixel coughed uncertainly.   
  
"Hah! Helaine, you've gone mad. You're too old to be married, and not to a strange blue child, no matter what his nobility. I'VE never heard of the house of Calomir. Besides, daughter, you're far too pig-headed to be wed, certainly-" Score looked at Pixel and Helaine, who were doing a splendid job of looking like scolded children. Well then.   
  
"Hey." The quiet power of interruption halted Lord Votrin's tirade.   
  
"You can't talk about Helaine like that."  
  
Lord Votrin opened his mouth but Score continued. "She's twenty, she's a bright young woman, she's my best friend, she saves the universe for a living, and she's getting married whether you like it or not. This is supposed to be the happiest day of her life, and as her father, you're just going to have to grit your black, rotting teeth and bear it." Lord Votrin gaped before Score added snidely "Besides, aren't you the one who thought she was ready to get married when she was twelve?"   
  
Lord Votrin spluttered as Helaine pushed back from the table coldly. She did not look at her father, but at Score, and the glance she cast was one of bewildered graciousness. Nobly, she stalked out of the room. Pixel blinked and looked to Score for direction.   
  
"Go on, go after her." Score waved his friend after his fiancee, and Lord Votrin turned with a glance towards Score.   
  
"I say, Lord Score of the House of New York, I rather despised you as a spineless coward before, but I think I may be changing my mind"  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Score paced behind the page. He'd been in the Votrin Keep before, both on Zarathan and in a few visits, so he knew fairly well where Helaine's room was, but custom dictated that he follow the page. The little boy knocked politely on the door, and Helaine issued a muffled welcome. Score tentatively pushed the door open and closed it with a quiet click behind him.   
  
He hadn't expected to see her in full-blown wedding gear, and he certainly hadn't expected her to look so damn good in it, either. The dress was white; a long, embroidered, satiny shift that hung in clean lines to the floor. Score didn't really know much about dresses, but in his mind he'd pictured Helaine in something poufy and layered, like a giant cake, that she would look ridiculous in. This was... elegant. It was also unbuttoned, exposing the ties of a corset and her pale back and shoulders.   
  
Score cleared his throat loudly, feeling he'd intruded. Helaine looked at his reflection in the mirror and smiled with a relieved look on her face. "Score." She turned and reached to him, giving him a friendly hug. She then turned around and reached awkwardly at her back. "Can you help me with these?" She pointed to the nearly one hundred buttons.   
  
Score stepped forwards. "Don't you have maids or something to do this for you?" He asked, even as he gingerly reached for the bottom button.   
  
"Hah. Chattering, mindless, blithering fools. Besides, I wanted to talk to you."   
  
"To me?"  
  
"Yes, you."   
  
Score waited for Helaine to elaborate while he worked on the buttons. His fingers were in what his father termed 'dangerous territory', down below her waist, on the seductive curves of her - Score stopped himself.  
  
"Why am I getting married?" Helaine asked quietly, peering into the mirror with a frown.  
  
Score gave a short laugh. "You're asking the wrong guy, Helaine."   
  
"I guess...it just seems like what I'm supposed to do." She answered her own question after a short while.   
  
Score laughed derisively at that, too. "Since when have you done what you're supposed to?" There was silence for awhile. Score concentrated on the tiny buttons, and not on what lay beneath. Finally, he asked: "Well, do you love him?"  
  
"No, well, yes, I don't know." Helaine burst. Score waited. "I mean... It's not the way I thought it would be. Flowers, kisses, eternal springtime and happiness. But maybe that's my problem...I'm being unrealistic and fantastical, wanting to run with unicorns."  
  
Score smiled. "But unicorns turned out to be real, didn't they?"   
  
Helaine nodded into the mirror. "I get the feeling that I'll...that I'll grow into it. Loving him, I mean."   
  
"Then why don't you wait until you're sure? Why do you have to get married now?" Score probed a little harshly. He was out of dangerous territory, now.   
  
"I'm running out of time... I'm twenty years old Score. My life is almost halfway over."  
  
Score did a few quick calculations. "The hell you are!" He laughed. "Helaine, you're a magic user. Garonath was at least a hundred years old, and he had a rotten core. You're going to live to be an old, old woman."   
  
Helaine frowned into the full-length mirror again. "But I do want to get married while my father is still alive."   
  
"Your dad is quite a character." Score smiled. "I see where you get your stubbornness from."   
  
"Did you really mean...what you said... to him about me?"  
  
Score answered without hesitation "Yes." His fingers were moving up her back more rapidly now, used to the task at hand.   
  
"Thank you."   
  
"Well, it's the truth. I hope you didn't run off and cry about it."   
  
Helaine snorted, causing Score to loose his grasp on his current buttonhole. "Hardly"   
  
It was quiet for a short period. Score had reached the middle of her chest and was struggling a little to get the fabric to meet.   
  
Noticing this, Helaine offered "It's my mother's dress. She was married in it. She...uh..." Helaine looked down at the region in question "was considerably less endowed." She blushed at this, as though her breasts were abnormal growths that didn't belong on a warrior. Score thought they were just marvelous, but he wasn't about to let her in on that. He kept buttoning until her long blonde hair got in the way. Gently, he gathered it up and gave to her to hold.   
  
"So, I've never been to a wedding on Ordin. Do I get to throw rice?" He attempted to joke.   
  
Helaine looked confused. "That's a terrible waste of food." She sniffed. "There's a small ceremony in the church, then my father presents Pixel with a sword and my dowry and gives me a sow and we have a big feast."   
  
"A sow?"  
  
"Yes, Score, a pig. For prosperity and luck."   
  
"That's it? There's no honeymoon?" Score asked. When Helaine's reflection in the mirror went blank, he explained. "You know, the bride and the groom go off somewhere to relax and have..." Score paused. There was no way he was going to explain the primary entertainment of the honeymoon to Helaine, especially not since she was going to be married to Pixel. Married! It sunk in.   
  
"Whoa." He said. There were five buttons left.   
  
"What?" Helaine turned around, concerned.   
  
"You and Pixel are going to get married. And...you know. 'First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in the baby carriage.'" Score sang uncertainly. Helaine stared at him oddly until she realized what he said.   
  
"Baby?" She squeaked, with an un-Helaine gasp. She stumbled towards the bed and sat down. "I didn't even think about...that."   
  
"You didn't think about much, did you?" Score sat down next to her. "Like where are you going to live? With me in the castle on Dondar? On Ordin? Calomir? How are you going to raise your children... by his faith or yours? And what about..."  
  
"Stop stop stop!" Helaine cried, putting her hands on her ears. Score obeyed, and saw that her face was flushed and eyes shiny. He sighed and wrapped a friendly arm around her.   
  
"I'm sorry, Helaine." He said quietly, giving her shoulders a little squeeze. "I'm sure you and Pixel can work everything out."  
  
"I don't want to work everything out!" Helaine burst, pounding her fists against the bed. "I want -" She looked up at Score and choked. "I want..." she repeated, so softly he could barely hear. She tilted her head up near his hopefully, and her eyes burned holes in his. Score leaned forwards as though possessed.   
  
"What?" he asked, already knowing the answer. Their lips touched so delicately he didn't quite know if it was a kiss or not. They met again, more solidly, and Score felt Helaine's hand reach up to touch his cheek. Their lips met a third time, with force and feeling, before Score realized what he was doing.   
  
"No." He managed, pulling his mouth away from hers. "No," he repeated, "we can't." Helaine's head shot back, frightened.   
  
"Oh, oh..." she started, but Score quieted her.   
  
"Shh...." he hushed wordlessly, pulling her in to him to rest against his chest. He held her quietly for a few minutes, then helped her stand. "Come on," he said with a smile. "I've got to finish your buttons."   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
SO??? What do you think? REVIEW PLZ!!!  
(that button right down there) 


	2. Chapter 2

Wedding Blues  
by Russet Fox

A/N: Haha sorry itz been ahwile no? well newayz i def. have the next chappie almost readie so jus hold tight and PLEAZ R/R!

He never got the chance, because a knock at the door startled them both. Score opened it, after a shrug from Helaine, to find that damned page. "Master Score, it is my Lord Pixel. He desires to speak with you before the wedding."

"That sounds familiar." Score muttered. He shut the door on the page, with a promise to return in a second, then turned to face Helaine. She was still brightly flushed, looking, if anything, even more attractive. He kicked himself. "Are you...uh..."

"You will return" she demanded, trademark snooty Helaine. Then she added, much more nicely, "please. I need you to be my friend right now, Score."

His mouth twisted. Friend. But he nodded and reopened the door on the stunned page, who looked like he'd never had a door shut on him before.

All the while he walked, Score's mind returned to the kiss...kisses? If they were in a short enough time span, did many count as one? And just what is the matter with Helaine? Typical of her to do stupid things, but never be so...emotional. Pre-wedding jitters, he'd seen them on TV. But 'jitter' was a lousy word to encompass the situation. From the feel of things, his heart was training for the Russian Olympic gymnastic team. Rotating about in defiance of gravity, forwards backwards upwards down.

Score entered Pixel's room to see the groom was not dressed. "Need help there?" Score asked, his words sounding forced to his own ears.

"Nah. I just wanted your company."

"Doesn't everybody?"

Pixel chose not to answer the question and instead poked his toe at the clothing on the floor, in a heap. "This world has odd fashion tastes." He commented. Score privately agreed. Aside from the miracle that was Helaine-inna-dress, Ordin's fancy dress seemed to consist of silly balloon shorts on guys and silly hourglass contraptions on girls. "It almost won't be worth it; having to put this...outfit...on, just to marry her."

This remark baffled Score. It was his silence that saved him.

"I mean, she's nice enough, and fun where it counts-" Pixel lowered his voice significantly "-if you know what I mean."

"I...I... you... what?" Score babbled. The leer in Pixel's eye was unmistakable, but unbelievable.

"But I would never agree to this marriage thing if she wasn't forcing me."

It was too much for poor Score. "FORCING YOU?" he exploded. Pixel gave him an odd glance.

"You couldn't tell? Anyway, don't make it sound like a prison sentence. She couldn't really force me to do anything I didn't at least somewhat want to do." Pixel shrugged a little, as though his pending marriage was of little consequence. Score gritted his teeth and tried to control himself.

"Maybe, you shouldn't be getting married, if you aren't sure." He said slowly. Pixel gave him another of those characteristic odd sidelong looks.

"Why do you care so much, Score? It's not like it's your wedding. Unless..."

Score could see intuition at work in Pixel's head and quickly headed off any thoughts in that direction. "I guess I just don't understand your rationalization." He said quickly, before Pixel could think too deeply about anything else.

"Oh, come on Score. We'd do anything for Helaine, you and I, to make her happy. This is just something else she wants. If she said she didn't want to get married, I'd have no problem calling it off." Score thought he saw a slightly wicked smile cross Pixel's face... just for an instant. "Why, was she expressing some doubts, earlier?"

Score stood bolt upright. "Hold that thought." He ordered. "I think I need to see Helaine."

He practically flew to her room, bursting through the door, forgetting to knock.

Helaine was gone.

Dun dun dun!

AN you'll never find out what happenz if you don't R/R!


	3. Chapter 3

"Where the hell is she?" Score snarled, barging in on the one person who could have anything to do with this. 

The lord raised his eyebrows. "Who?"

"Helaine you baboon! Where did you put her?" Even as he snapped this, Score realized it was a little ridiculous to assume that Lord Votrin– or anyone, for that matter- would be able to 'put' Helaine anywhere she didn't want to be.

"Are you sure she didn't just leave her room?" That was Pixel, still not dressed in his balloon bottom suit, and not seeming terribly distressed at the disappearance of his bride.

"YES I'm sure. She was waiting for me to come back!"

"Oh?"

"I had to finish doing up her buttons! She wouldn't have left with her buttons undone!"

"Oh?" It was one cruel word, uttered with certainty and an arched eyebrow. "So… she was undressed, the last you saw her."

Now the guards took an interest in the conversation, turning towards Score and snickering.

Score suddenly realized exactly how it was beginning to sound. "Not like that. I mean… you know…" He trailed off weakly.

"And would you take a truth-oath on that?" Pixel asked, taking a step towards him and acquiring a characteristic Score never thought he would give the blue-skinned boy. Pixel was menacing.

"I…. I… um." Score backed away. What exactly was happening here? He felt too muddled to understand what was properly going on.

"Your majesty, is it not a crime in this Kingdom to – if I may put it crudely – fraternize with the bride before her wedding?"

"Yes!" Lord Votrin shouted. Then he looked puzzled. "No!" There was an awkward moment. "Whichever answer means PUT HIM TO DEATH!"

Things were getting out of control.

"Gladly" Pixel hissed – hissed! – as he seemed to glide up towards Score. Pixel pulled his emerald and began a spell with it.

Emerald?

"EVERYBODY COOL IT!" Score shouted. This actually seemed to work. The guards closed their mouths, Lord Votrin stopped bellowing, and even Pixel seemed to shrink back a little bit. Score gestured to the stone in Pixel's hand. "The emerald is my stone."

"Is it?"

"Yes. The emerald is earth. I'm from earth. I have the emerald."

"Are you sure?" Pixel actually seemed a bit baffled.

"YES! Clearly, you're not Pixel. I don't know who you are, but I'd sure as hell like to know what you did with my two best friends!" Score whipped out his own emerald, and, feeling cool and confident as he hadn't in several weeks now, leveled it at the face of the pseudo-Pixel.

The-thing-that-was-not-Pixel laughed. "I'm amazed it took you this long to catch on, Score. I can't believe you fell for the idea that I would actually marry that ugly cur!"

Score punched Pixel. Really punched him. Considering the magic he had at his disposal, it was a surprising move, and it caught fake-Pixel off-guard.

Pixel reeled backwards, and the guards gasped. Score spared a moment to glare at them. Did they think this was a movie? He didn't have time to answer his own question because Pixel was leering at him again, rubbing his jaw. "That's it? One punch defends the honor of your true love?"

Score didn't even think about the implications. He punched Pixel, this time catching him in the nose. There was a disgusting snap and he felt the bone break. Blood squirted and ran down Pixel's front, but still he sneered. Score punched him again. And again. Rage was boiling behind his fists. "Hit me a little harder, why don't you?" Pixel spat, sending blood to the floor. Score drew back his fist, then paused. Why wasn't this evil-whatever-masquerading-as-Pixel fighting back?

With horror he realized the answer. He must be facing another body-snatching wizard, like the one that had invaded the unicorns. The only way to get the rotten wizard out was to…

"…kill Pixel" Pixel taunted, as if reading Score's mind. "Do it. You have to. Save the Diadem, Score."

There has to be another way. There has to be another way.

"I simply do not understand" Pixel and Score turned to look at Lord Votrin, whom both had forgotten. "My daughter was going to get married to this… charlatan? Where is her real bridegroom? Why aren't you doing anything about this, Lord Score? Not that I've forgiven you for deflowering my-"

"Shut it, your highness" Score snapped, irritated. Then, he had an idea. "But good point." He turned to face Pixel-who-was-not-Pixel. "Listen, I don't know who you are, but… thanks." Score put out his hand, and Pixel warily shook it. "I owe you. Honestly, I didn't know how I was going to bump off Pixel when I found out about the wedding. Helaine is my girl, and always will be."

"What?" Faux-Pixel ignored the indignant spluttering of the king.

"Yeah. Helaine is mine. You just tell me where she is, and we'll call it even, okay?"

"You would trade the life of your best friend for this girl?"

"Basically…yeah. Pixel was the weakest of the three of us anyway. Now where is Helaine?"

"The weakest…?" Score saw a greedy look in Pixel's eye. The plan was working! "The girl… oh yes… are you sure you still want her?"

Score noticed Helaine's father turn even redder, if that was possible.

"Positive. Why?" Score really, really, really hoped the magician was as predictable as others they'd run across in the diadem. Greedy, power-hungry, a little short-sighted…

"Well, she's trash. She doesn't like you. And she's not that pretty. There are a lot of beautiful women in the Diadem."

Score made a show of sighing "I suppose, but Helaine is one of the most powerful."

Fake-Pixel smiled. "Do you really want a powerful woman? I doubt it. All the nagging, the bossiness… power-trips… you could easily control one of the beauties from the middle ring. You could make them shut up whenever you wanted."

"Good point" Score said slowly, inwardly seething. "Hmmm…." He pretended to think. "How about a deal. You leave Pixel – alive – and you can have Helaine. Then everybody's happy."

"But there is no way to leave a host alive!" Pixel protested.

"Sure there is…" Score hoped this would work. "You can feel Pixel's mind underneath, right? You have to relinquish control to him. He'll be able to push you out."

"Truly?"

"Definitely." Score was a big believer in the ability of the human mind to control its destiny. If this magician really thought Pixel could push him out – and more importantly, the real Pixel thought he could regain control of the body, then perhaps it could really be done. "We'd better go near Helaine though, so you don't make any mistakes."

Fake-Pixel grinned. "This is the beginning of something wonderful, mark my words."

"Sure whatever. I'm just glad you made me realize what a cow Helaine is. So where is she?"

"She's here. She's been here all along."

* * *

hey guyz its been a long time and im sorry but dont worry theres only 1chappie left ! R/R and i'll update sooner... 


	4. Chapter 4

Score scanned the room, but didn't see a trace of the blonde hair or white dress. There was only Pixel, Lord Votrin, and some guards. Score looked closely at the faces of the guards again. None of them looked like Helaine… but… that one, on the left, was standing oddly… almost like he was stuck still. Score strode over to the guard. "Helaine?" 

"Bingo!" the not-Pixel cackled. "You're good at this game."

"How are you able to do so much magic on Ordin? This is an outer rim planet." Score asked, more than a little curious.

"It's not that much. Body-snatching comes naturally to me as breathing, and I've only cast an illusion on the witch."

Aha. So that was how Helaine was hidden inside the soldier. Once Score knew it was an illusion, he was able to clear his sight and see right through it. There she was, gagged and bound – no wonder she stood so stiffly! – but looking, altogether, none the worse for the wear. Score smiled at her quickly. Don't worry he thought to her privately I have a plan

Helaine gave no indication of having heard him. "Is she under some kind of magic dampening spell?" Score asked. Fake-Pixel beamed.

"Rather ingenious, if I do say so myself. Hide her in plain sight, but keep her from her witchery."

"Uh huh. Anyway. If you could just give my buddy Pixel back control of his body…" Score readied himself with his emerald. This was the part of the plan that could go the most wrong. If he had read this crazy magician right, then instead of going for Helaine, he would attempt to take Score – obviously, the guy didn't have a favorable opinion of women and would prefer to have Score as a host. But Score would be waiting for him. It would be a difficult spell, here on Ordin, but he had to make this work or else he would lose himself to this nameless foe.

Pixel started to shake a little, then suddenly collapsed on the floor. Hoping that was the signal that the wizard had left his body, Score used his emerald to transform the emerald in Pixel's hand into one of the soul-sucking gems from the diadem. He wasn't entirely sure how such a jewel worked, but he hoped his will would be strong enough to shift the properties of the gem.

It must have worked, because the stone flashed brightly, and Score didn't feel invaded. Pixel still looked relatively unconscious – and pretty beat up. Score turned to the-guard-that-was-Helaine. He wasn't entirely sure how to undo the illusion, so he simply untied her hands and hoped she could figure out the rest.

Helaine spat out her gag. She stared at Score so intently, he felt the heat behind her gaze. Funny enough, he didn't feel relieved or proud that he had defeated the wizard all by himself. He was only aware that Helaine looked like she was about to –

"I'll be in my room. I've got to get out of this horrid dress." She stated simply and walked – head held high as always – away.

Score looked down at Pixel, who seemed to be awake now. He gave him a hand up. "How're you feeling?"

"Like my body has been possessed for weeks and my best friend just used me as a punching bag. Geeze, Score. You broke my nose, split my lip, and I'm going to have two black eyes. How did you not notice that I was acting a little – excuse me – a LOT weird lately?"

Score grimaced. "I was too shocked…and…um…"

"…jealous?" Lord Votrin spoke this word with a smile.

"Whatever" Score said "anyway, solving mysteries and being all analytical and crap is your thing, Pix. I'm just glad I figured it out when I did."

"Yeah. Rukas – the wizard – his plan was to keep me as his body, and separate you from Helaine – he knew he couldn't defeat the two of you united - so he could kill you both and rule the Diadem unopposed blah blah blah same old story. He used my memories to try to figure out what would drive you furthest apart."

"And he picked marriage? Interesting memories you've got there."

"Oh please, Score. After that whole alpha-male 'the girl is mine' act, nobody is going to buy that anymore."

Score didn't really know how to respond to that. "How did Rukas get you, anyway?"

Pixel winced. "Computer virus. You really have to watch what you download. Anyway, don't get me wrong, Score. I'm extremely thankful you saved me. It's pretty awful being a slave to an evil wizard." Pixel arched his eyebrow as best he could with a swollen face. "And just so you'd know, I'd never marry Helaine."

Score felt remarkably perceptive – he actually understood what Pixel meant him to understand! Without another word, he trotted off down the hall to find Helaine.

Lord Votrin looked at Pixel. "I liked him better as a son-in-law than you, anyway." Pixel just rolled his eyes.

For the second time that day, Score didn't knock as he entered Helaine's room, mostly because he expected her to be all girly and refuse to speak to him. She was standing as she had been earlier – her back was towards him, and she was looking at her reflection.

"Getting a little vain, are we?" Score asked playfully, unsure how else to break the ice between them.

"I'm not in the mood Score." Helaine snapped without passion. "I feel so stupid."

"Hey, he fooled me too." Score stood shoulder to shoulder with her now.

"Well, you weren't the one getting ready to marry him, now were you?"

Score took Helaine by the shoulders and looked into her eyes earnestly. "But your heart wasn't in that marriage."

"And what do you know about where my heart lies?" Score expected Helaine to pull back but instead she seemed unexplainably closer than before – a whisper away.

"You know. I feel like I was the one who got body snatched. First, I was acting like Pixel, solving the whodunit and playing Scooby Doo." Score allowed himself to touch her cheek. Helaine didn't break the gaze. "Then, I was being you, and tried to beat the answers out of Pixel because I was angry. And maybe scared." Helaine smiled at this – was she proud? – and Score's heart leapt. "But I think I'm going to try figuring things out my way, for now."

"And what way is that?" Helaine asked, as coy as he'd ever seen her.

Score grinned at her beautiful blue eyes, at her freckled cheeks, her curved smile.

"I'm a pretty big fan of hands-on learning." The words came out in a tumble, as though he had to hurry to empty his mouth before such a dizzying kiss. Forget jitters. He meant this kiss. He almost growled when Helaine pushed him away slightly.

"First of all, I am NOT your 'girl'-nor" she began but Score had other plans.

"Fine. But you can't be anyone else's either." He kissed her angry beautiful mouth again, judging from the desperate way she clung to him that she's wasn't actually mad.

The second time Helaine pulled her lips back Score really did growl. "Second – second" she took a moment to catch her breath. "Second, we are going to tell Pixel as gently as possible."

Score tightened his hold on Helaine. "He'll get over it" he mumbled, somewhere in the vicinity of her mouth. He felt her hands in his hair – pulling his hair "OUCH!" he yelped. Helaine grinned. "And third – do not get any improper ideas Sir-hands-on-learning!" she yanked his hair again, playfully, as a warning. "I need your help with some buttons."

* * *

Hahahah I finally finish the story! yay me!

R/R pleaazzeeeeeeeeeeee


End file.
